Walking Love
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Benar-benar bodoh. Aku membiarkannya dan mengacuhkannya padahal aku tahu, dia selalu menungguku dengan cintanya yang begitu tulus. Hingga akhirnya, aku merasa begitu menyesal karena tak memperdulikannya. RnR? T untuk jaga-jaga.


**A/N**: Tidak tahu kenapa. Tiba-tiba aja pingin nulis tentang pairing SasuSaku. Nikmatin aja deh.

**Warn:** OOC, Typo(miss), Don't like, don't read. Ngotot? Ya udah, gak larang kok. Yang penting review.

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Walking Love **** Dien Pribadi**

**.**

"Itu loh! Sasuke. Sasuke," suara Ten Ten begitu terdengar bersemangat. "Sasuke yang mana, sih?" tanyaku datar. Ten Ten berdecak kesal mendengar pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya aku tahu, Sasuke siapa yang temanku ini maksud. Tapi, sungguh, aku tak ingin mengingat kembali memory masa lalu tentang si Sasuke tersebut.

"Sasuke mantan pacar Ino. Yang kulitnya putih pucat seperti mayat itu," kata Ten Ten meyakinkanku. Mata emeraldku menatap kosong layar netbook milikku yang menampilkan sebuah file Pikachu dalam fomat _.jpeg_.

"Oh," kataku singkat. Meskipun dari luar, aku terlihat acuh tak acuh, di dalam hati terjadi pertengkaran hebat. Antara rasa benci dan rindu, "Memangnya kenapa dengan Sasuke?"

Ten Ten mengalihkan netbook dari pangkuanku. Aku sedikit protes saat dia melakukan itu. Ten Ten berkata, "Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu. Kau jangan cuek begitu, dong,"

Aku memutar mata emeraldku bosan, "Ya, katakan saja. Aku mendengarkan, kok,"

"Sasuke kemari. Ke desa ini," kata Ten Ten antusias. Aku sedikit terperanjat, namun segera membiasakan diri lagi. Seolah itu bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkanku.

Memory masa lalu yang tak ingin ku ingat kembali terputar di otakku. Masa lalu saat dulu aku masih menuntut ilmu di sekolah menengah pertama kelas tujuh. Cinta pertamaku.

Aku memiliki seorang pacar. Naruto namanya. Harusnya aku merasa beruntung karena bisa memiliki pacar—meskipun berkulit sedikit hitam—yang manis. Dia juga menjadi incaran gadis-gadis lainnya—contohnya saja Shion atau Sasame. Tapi, sungguh aku tak mengharapkan memiliki saingan seperti mereka berdua. Bagaimana mungkin aku bersaing dengan mereka yang masih duduk di bangku kelas enam dan lima. Jelas persaingan yang dimenangkan olehku itu tak membuatku senang.

Lagipula, ada satu yang tak ku suka dari seorang Naruto. Dia pemakai _drugs_ dan perokok berat. Well, awalnya aku mengajukan satu syarat saat dia menembakku. Yaitu, dia tak boleh lagi memakai _drugs_ dan menghisap rokok. Dia menyanggupinya. Dan, tentu saja dia benar-benar tak melakukannya—meskipun satu dua kali aku mendapati dia merokok, tapi tidak dengan _drug_. Dia benar-benar berhenti—dan aku mengerti kenapa dia tak bisa benar-benar berhenti merokok, seorang perokok berat, tentu saja sangat sulit menghentikan kebiasaan mereka.

Awalnya, begitu sulit aku membimbing Naruto agar benar-benar berhenti merokok dan memakai _drug_. Terlebih saat dia sedang sakau. Sungguh, aku seperti menghadapi seorang gila yang sedang kumat. Tapi, yah setidaknya perjuanganku berhasil. Naruto betul-betul berhenti dari _drug_.

Ngomong-ngomong kelas tujuh, aku juga memiliki seorang sahabat kala itu. Namanya adalah Ino. Dia memiliki pacar yang bernama Sasuke. _Of course_, sebagai seorang sahabat, aku selalu mencurahkan isi hatiku padanya. Baik itu tentang Naruto yang tertangkap basah olehku saat dia merokok, atau tentang orang tuaku. Aku selalu menceritakan semuanya pada Ino—dan Sasuke sesekali. Karena aku begitu dekat dengan Ino, otomatis, aku pun dekat dengan pacarnya, Sasuke.

Setiap hari, Sasuke selalu menjemputku untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama. Padahal, rumahnya jauh dari rumahku.

Sasuke adalah orang yang tampan—tapi masih lebih manis Naruto. Dia sering curhat padaku tentang apa saja, dan tentu saja sebagai pihak pendengar, aku juga memberikan solusi—jika dia memerlukannya—atau tanggapanku tentang ceritanya. Aku pun sering begitu. Menceritakan semua uneg-unegku padanya, dan bahkan mungkin aku jauh lebih sering bercerita pada Sasuke daripada Ino.

Saat kami berkencan pun begitu. Jika aku dan Ino mengadakan double date, aku justru bersama dengan Sasuke daripada Naruto atau Ino. Bukannya aku yang mau. Tapi, Sasuke lah yang sering menarikku menjauh dari Naruto dan Ino. Semula, aku tak curiga akan hal itu. Hingga Naruto pernah berkata padaku pada saat kami hanya berdua, "Sakura. Aku marah padamu,"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dengan bingung, "Marah? Marah kenapa?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang dia menatap mataku tajam, "Kedekatanmu dengan Sasuke keterlaluan. Terlalu dekat. Aku cemburu,"

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-katanya tersebut, "Aku dan Sasuke kan hanya teman. Dia pacar sahabatku. Jadi wajar kalau aku dekat dengan Sasuke,"

"Tapi, sadarkah kau. Kedekatanmu dengan Sasuke lebih dari pacar sahabat. Bahkan, kau dan Sasuke terlihat lebih dekat dari hubunganmu dengan Ino yang seorang sahabatmu. Dan..," Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Aku menatapnya dengan penasaran, "Dan apa?"

"Dan, kau dengan Sasuke jauh lebih dekat daripada kau dan aku. Ingat Sakura. Kita itu pacaran,"

Aku tertawa ringan, "Naruto. Tenang saja. Aku takkan selingkuh, kok. Kamu tak perlu khawatir,"

"Kalau begitu. Menjauh dari Sasuke sejak sekarang. Aku sudah berhenti dari drugs, dan kau juga harus bisa menuruti permintaanku," kata-kata Naruto mengejutkanku. Menjauh dari Sasuke? Sungguh, aku jujur, aku merasa lebih nyaman saat berada di dekat Sasuke daripada Naruto pacarku sendiri atau Ino, sahabatku. Tapi…, oh ayolah. Aku bisa membedakan yang mana yang namanya cinta dan suka. Aku hanya sekedar suka pada Sasuke. Bukan cinta. Harap bedakan itu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah," kataku menenangkan Naruto. "Aku akan menjauh darinya. Takkan dekat lebih dari teman,"

Ku lihat, Naruto merasa sedikit puas. Meskipun sulit, tapi sepertinya aku memang harus menjauh dari Sasuke. Harus.

Malamnya, aku menerima pesan dari Sasuke. Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan malam itu—karena kebetulan malam itu adalah malam minggu. Seandainya aku tak ingat janjiku pada Naruto, mungkin aku akan menerima ajakannya. Jariku pun menari di atas keypad handphone. Mengetikkan kalimat, "Maaf, Sasuke. Tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Naruto,"

Bohong sedikit tak apa-apa lah. Naruto saat itu sedang sibuk—kakaknya sakit. Tapi, balasan dari Sasuke membuatku panik. Isinya, "Kalau begitu, beritahukan aku, kalian ada di mana. Aku akan mendatangi kalian. Dengan Ino,"

Mampus aku. Itu lah yang ku pikirkan. Ingin membalas bahwa kami berdua tak ingin diganggu, aku tak sanggup, dan tentu saja Sasuke takkan percaya. Lalu apa?

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membalas sms itu. Tapi, sepuluh menit kemudian, handphoneku bergetar. Sasuke menelponku.

Aku tak mengangkat teleponnya. Takut kalau bohongku ketahuan. Tapi, dia terus-terusan menelponku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Hingga akhirnya, aku tak sanggup mendiamkannya begitu saja dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat teleponnya dan berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Halo," Kataku pelan setelah teleponku tersambung dengannya, "_Sakura_,"

Aku memejamkan mataku takut, "Ya, Sasuke?"

"Kau di mana sekarang? Jadi, aku bisa mengajak Ino ke tempatmu,"

"Sasuke. Maafkan aku, ya," kataku pelan. Sebelum Sasuke bertanya lebih lanjut, aku segera meneruskan, "Naruto memintaku untuk tidak berhubungan denganmu lagi,"

Aku bisa mendengar gumaman heran dari seberang, "_Kenapa_?"

"Dia cemburu," ujarku. Aku memainkan ujung baju piyama yang kukenakan, "Dia tidak suka melihatku bersama-sama denganmu,"

Sasuke terdiam. Benar-benar terdiam. Selama lima menit, tak ada yang membuka mulut antara aku maupun Sasuke. Sunyi menyergap di antara kami.

"_Well. Kalau begitu. Aku mengerti_," ucapnya akhirnya. Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan, "Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti,"

Kata-kata terakhirku adalah kata penutup malam itu hingga seminggu kemudian. Aku dan Sasuke benar-benar tak berhubungan sama sekali. Meskipun saat kami berpapasan di koridor sekolah pun, kami sama-sama saling tak mengacuhkan. Seakan kami tak saling kenal. Itu terjadi hingga satu minggu lamanya.

Ya, satu minggu. Tepat saat hari senin, aku menegur Ino seperti biasa. Tapi, Ino justru memasang tampang tak senang padaku. "Aku putus dengan Sasuke, puas?" jawabnya saat aku bertanya kenapa.

"Puas? Puas kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung. Ino mendengus kesal, "Oh ye? Jangan pura-pura tak tahu, Sakura yang sok jadi ratu sekolah. Jangan mentang-mentang kau anak kepala sekolah jadi kau seenaknya merebut pacar orang. Bahkan sahabatmu sendiri,"

"Merebut? Merebut apa, Ino? Siapa yang merebut pacarmu, hah? Lain kali kalau berbicara itu harus pikir dulu," kataku keras, tak kalah keras dari kata-kata Ino tadi.

"Eh? Yang seharusnya mikir itu, kamu. Sudah punya pacar sendiri. Pacar teman diembat juga," kata Ino keras, "Dasar murahan,"

Aku sudah akan menamparnya jika saja Naruto tak masuk dan menengahi kami berdua. Siswa lainnya memang ada, tapi tak ada yang berani menegur. Mereka hanya memperhatikan seakan pertengkaran aku dan Ino adalah sebuah tontonan yang unik.

Tapi, sepertinya tamparan itu tertuntaskan sepulangnya dari sekolah. Pertengkaranku dan Ino berlanjut saat kami berpapasan di jalan keluar gerbang. Dia kembali mengatakan aku murahan, dan tentu saja aku tak menerimanya. Selain tamparan, tangan kiriku pun turut bekerja mencakar wajahnya sambil menyumpah, "You bitch. Lainkali, kalau punya mulut dijaga. Lagipula, yang murahan itu siapa? Kau bahkan menduakan Sasuke, sialan,"

Mungkin, pertengkaran kami akan terus berlanjut hingga satu di antara kami menyerah, atau mati. Sebab, tentu saja aku takkan mau menyerah begitu saja. Tak ada kata menyerah di kamus kehidupanku.

Kakak kelaslah yang menjadi penengah kami. Ten Ten terus memegangi tanganku agar aku tak menyerang Ino lagi. Aku dan Ino kini sama-sama urak-urakan. Tapi, ku lihat di bawah mata kirinya ada luka yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah, memanjang hingga mencapai mulut. Juga ada guratan merah di pelipisnya. Hah, sepertinya aku harus bersyukur memiliki kuku yang tajam dan panjang yang selalu ku rawat setiap hari ini.

Tapi, bukan saja Ino yang mengalami itu. Aku baru merasakan nyeri di pipi kiriku saat aku melangkah pulang diantar oleh Naruto. Begitu ku lihat di cermin, ada gurat merah yang panjangnya sekitar lima senti ke arah mulut.

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mendapat tamparan keras dari tangan kanan ayahku. Wajahku kini sempurna mendapatkan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat.

"Kau itu membuat malu ayah saja. Mau jadi apa kau ini? Bukankah ayah sudah bilang, tidak boleh pacaran. Kau itu masih SMP. Masih hijau. Apa kata orang kalau kamu saja seperti ini. Pakai acara kelahi juga," kata ayahku keras. Entah aku yang tak sensitif, atau memang aku tak memiliki perasaan sama sekali, aku justru menatap ayahku tanpa pandangan takut. Aku tak menangis. Aku sudah berhenti menangis saat aku kelas satu SD saat aku terjatuh dari atas perosotan yang tingginya sekitar dua meter dari atas tanah—dan itu membuatku menjadi fobia pada ketinggian—dan itu merupakan tangisan terakhirku hingga sekarang.

Malamnya, aku keluar rumah diam-diam. Aku pergi ke pelabuhan—tempat aku biasa kencan dengan Naruto maupun Sasuke—dan, untuk pertama kalinya selama seminggu, Sasuke yang kebetulan ada di sana juga, menegurku. Dia bertanya dengan tatapan khawatir, "Sakura. Kau tidak apa-apa? Ku dengar tadi siang kau bertengkar dengan Ino?"

Aku tersenyum tipis, memberitahu pada Sasuke bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Bertengkar karena apa, sih? Kenapa bisa sahabat seperti kalian berdua bertengkar?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Aku mengangkat bahuku tak peduli, "Aku saja tak tahu masalah Ino marah padaku karena apa. Gara-gara dia mengatakan aku murahan, jadi aku pukul saja, dia. Aku tak terima dia mengatakan aku murahan. Memangnya aku pelacur apa?"

Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kataku, "Yah, kau memang bukan pelacur. Kau malaikat,"

Aku diam tak mengacuhkan kata-katanya. Mata emeraldku memandangi lautan hitam karena malam. Rambut merah muda pendekku sedikit tertiup angin malam.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lembut. Aku menoleh padanya, "Ya?"

"Kau tidak sadar sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Aku menatapnya penasaran, "Sesuatu apa?"

"Ha-ah, andai saja kau sedang jomblo sekarang. Mungkin aku sudah menembakmu," katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Pikiranku segera berputar cepat. Tapi, segera ku tepis semua pikiran itu dan menggantikannya dengan sesuatu yang lucu, "Menembak? Wah, bisa mati aku,"

"Bukan," kata Sasuke gemas. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku keras, "Aku cinta padamu. Andai saja aku adalah orang pertama yang kenal denganmu. Andai saja Naruto atau laki-laki lainnya tak menembakmu, mungkin aku ada di posisi Naruto sekarang,"

Aku tertawa hambar mendengar kata-katanya, "Jika kau berkata begitu untuk membuatku selingkuh denganmu, aku akan menolak. Aku tak mau selingkuh,"

"Aku juga tak ingin jadi selingkuhan. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang. Bukan orang kedua. Bukan,"

"Sasuke. Kau ngaco,"

"Ya, setiap kali bersama denganmu. Pikiranku selalu hanya terfokus padamu," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Aku mendorong tubuhnya agar jauh dariku, "Jangan gombal, ya. Aku tak suka padamu, tahu,"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Memang, kau tak suka padaku. Tapi cinta. Ce-ii-en-te-aa,"

Tentu saja pengakuan Sasuke tersebut membuatku terkejut. Apa ini yang membuat Ino marah? Apa Ino tahu, pacarnya suka padaku, sahabat Ino—dulu.

Aku putus dengan Naruto lima hari kemudian. Entah mengapa, semenjak pengakuan cinta dari Sasuke, perhatianku pada Naruto, rasa sukaku padanya perlahan-lahan menipis. Awalnya, Naruto bertanya padaku, apa Sasuke yang membuatku memutuskannya. Tapi, aku menjawab tidak, meskipun dalam hati mengiyakan. Dan, tentu saja putusnya aku dan Naruto membuat Sasuke tak membuang-buang kesempatan. Dia segera memintaku menjadi pacarnya tiga hari kemudian. Dan…, kalian tahu jawabannya?

Aku menolaknya, dan justru menerima pernyataan cinta dari Sai setelah aku menginjak kelas delapan. Sai berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam indahnya. Dia juga keren dan tampan—jauh lebih tampan jika di bandingkan dengan Naruto maupun Sasuke—menurutku. Dan, cara-cara dia memperlakukan aku yang membuatku semakin menyukainya. Dia—yang seorang pemain gitar—selalu membawa gitar ke sekolah. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta setiap hari. Untukku. Hanya untukku. Begitu katanya.

Semua mimpiku selalu dipenuhi oleh Sai—yang bagiku seperti malaikat. Hari-hariku indah, sempurna, sesempurna lyric-lyric lagu yang selalu dibawakannya untukku setiap hari. Sasuke juga sepertinya tak terlihat ingin menggangguku dan Sai.

Tak ada yang aneh selama aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sai. Aku pun mendapat sahabat baru. Seorang adik kelas yang bernama Tayuya. Dia cantik—tapi tak secantik aku tentunya. Dan, itu membuatku tenang karena Sai takkan mungkin mau dengan Tayuya. Maksudku, bayangkan saja Tayuya yang seorang gadis, namun sangat tomboy dan tak ada satupun yang berani mengganggunya. Sekali saja mencoba menggoda anak itu, pasti akan langsung koit. Tapi, aku merasa 'betah' jika berteman dengan Tayuya.

Namun, apa yang kupikirkan ternyata salah. Tepat di depan mataku, Sai—laki-laki yang begitu ku suka dan ku puja—berciuman dengan Tayuya. Garis bawahi kata-kata berciuman dengan Tayuya. Sungguh, betapa sakit hatiku. Sai tak sadar keberadaanku saat dia dan Tayuya melakukan itu.

Jika kalian bertanya, darimana aku tahu tentang itu. Sasuke lah orangnya. Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan ke belakang sekolah. Dia berkata bahwa ternyata Sai hanya mempermainkanku saja. Dan, ternyata benar adanya. Aku langsung berlari menjauhi tempat itu dua detik aku melihat Sai dan Tayuya. Dan, dibalik pohon akasia—tempatku biasa nongkrong—aku menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah enam tahun lamanya. Aku menangis dengan Sasuke di sampingku. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menangis di pundaknya—seperti di film-film. Tapi, aku tak mau melakukan itu karena… hei, kalian pikir aku ini apa? Murahan seperti yang dikatakan Ino setahun yang lalu?

Aku bisa menenangkan diri setelah bel tanda pelajaran dimulai kembali berbunyi. Aku masuk kelas. Dan, saat Sai masuk ke kelas—dan sebelum guru masuk untuk mulai mengajar—aku memberikan secarik kertas padanya yang bertuliskan, "KITA PUTUS" dua kalimat yang simpel bukan?

Malamnya, aku kembali menangis. Dua malam aku menangis karena Sai. Mataku pun bengkak seperti digigit ratusan nyamuk. Hidungku mampet, dan pipiku memerah. Dan, lagi. Sasuke ada di sampingku setiap saat.

Setiap saat. Seperti saat ada kakak kelas baru pindah, dan aku langsung jatuh hati padanya. Aku sudah kelas sembilan kala itu, dan Gaara—laki-laki yang ku sukai itu—sudah kelas sepuluh. Karena gedung SMA dan SMP masih berada disatu lahan yang sama, tentu saja setiap hari aku bisa memandangi wajah tampan Gaara. Pikirku, dia mirip seperti boneka yang imut. Wajahnya sangat manis dan juga... Oh, jika aku menuliskan disini, akan sangat sulit ku rasa. Aku selalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri jika memikirkan Gaara. Dan, tentu saja karena selalu ada di sampingku, Sasuke tahu perasaanku pada Gaara.

Dia membantuku dekat dengan Gaara—meskipun gagal. Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa menjadi mak comblang. Lagi pula, saat itu, Gaara justru menyimpan hati pada Shion—sainganku saat dulu bersama Naruto. Lagi-lagi, hatiku rasanya hancur mengetahui hal itu.

Tapi, meskipun aku selalu tertarik pada laki-laki lain. Pikiranku selalu terbayangi wajah Sasuke. Jangan kira aku lupa Sasuke saat dulu Sai melantunkan tembang cintanya padaku. Dan, jangan kira aku lupa pada Sasuke saat aku selalu mengintip diam-diam Gaara yang tengah makan bersama teman-temannya di kantin dengan perasaan yang gembira. Tidak. Aku selalu ingat Sasuke. Aku berpikir bagaimana reaksi Sasuke jika dia tahu aku begini-begitu.

Dan, mungkin benar apa kata Sasuke dulu. Aku memang tidak suka padanya. Tapi cinta. Ce-ii-en-te-aa.

Banyak laki-laki yang ku akui aku jatuh cinta pada mereka. Tapi, itu hanya sesaat. Mungkin, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasuke seorang. Ya, dia seorang.

Sasuke kembali memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kali ini, aku tak menjawabnya. Aku tak memberikan jawaban untuknya hingga satu bulan. Bisa dibilang, aku menggantungnya. Dan, sepertinya dia juga tak mempermasalahkan itu. Seakan menunggu hingga tiba saatnya aku mengatakan sendiri.

Tapi, sepertinya, penantiannya terlalu lama. Sasuke tak disangka-sangka pindah sekolah. Dan, itu membuatku terkejut. Aku menghubungi teleponnya. Namun tak aktif. Tentu saja aku panik. Aku ingin jadi pacarnya. Aku ingin—walaupun hanya sekali—kencan dengannya sebagai sepasang kekasih. Bukan teman seperti dulu. Aku ingin… ah, banyak yang ku ingin lalui bersama Sasuke sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi, sepertinya, aku terlalu bodoh. Menggantung semua itu. Aku menyesal. Dan, karena itu, aku benar-benar menutup pintu hatiku untuk setiap pria. Dan berpaling pada sosok anime imut yang bernama Pikachu.

Benar, aku mudah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki. Tapi, andaikan hati itu adalah rumah. Mungkin para laki-laki itu hanya singgah sebentar di terasnya. Tidak sampai masuk melalui pintu hatiku. Sebab, jika pintu itu dibuka, maka semuanya akan tahu. Di dalamnya hanya ada satu makhluk berwarna kuning yang bernama Pikachu. Meskipun Pikachu hanyalah sesuatu yang menyembunyikan sebuah nama di dalam kamar rahasia rumah hati tersebut.

"Sakura. Yah, malah melamun," tegur Ten Ten. Aku menyengir malu kedapatan sedang melamun. "Tuh, handphonemu berbunyi," tunjuk Ten Ten ke sebuah benda mungil diatas meja.

Sebuah nomor tanpa nama. "Halo," kataku. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Hallo. Benar ini Sakura?" Suara itu. Suara yang sudah hampir tiga tahun tak ku dengar. Oh, apakah Pikachu akan keluar dari hatiku dan diganti oleh pemilik suara itu?

"Ya. Benar," kataku datar. "Sasuke, ya? Ada apa?"

Ku dengar suara berat di seberang tertawa, "Kau masih ingat suaraku, ya? Yah, aku ingin ke rumahmu. Mengantarkan undangan,"

"Undangan? Undangan apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Undangan pernikahanku dengan Hinata. Minggu depan. Aku ingin kau datang. Sebagai seorang sahabat lamaku,"

Aku memandangi Ten Ten yang ku lihat seperti berkunang-kunang. Dunia rasanya berputar di mataku. Hingga akhirnya aku merasa begitu gelap. Sempat ku dengar teriakan kaget dari Ten Ten memanggil namaku, "Sakura!"

**. . . Tamat . . .**

**Review?**


End file.
